ZSF2/Support
=Support= Archetypes Artists *Major Advantage: Entertainment, Creativity *Minor Advantage: Working *Description: Morale of any group must be kept up, and thats where these guys specialize, if nothing else, good work horses in numbers. *Rank 1: *Rank 2: *Rank 3: *Rank 4 *Rank 5: 2 Artist *Rank 6: *Rank 7: *Rank 8: *Rank 9: *Rank 10: Combat *Major Advantage: Combat Skills *Minor Advantage: Daily Activities *Description: The Soldiers of the group, designed to hold the line and protect those that otherwise cannot protect themselves. *Rank 1: *Rank 2: *Rank 3: *Rank 4 1 Soldier *Rank 5: 5 Soldiers *Rank 6: 5 Soldiers *Rank 7: 3 Soldiers *Rank 8: 1 Soldier *Rank 9: 1 Soldier *Rank 10: 1 Soldier Scout *Major Advantage: Mobility and Logistics *Minor Advantage: Combat *Description: Good Drivers and good at being mobile. These guys go ahead and scout out for incoming, a necessity for preperation, and a necessity to scout for missions ahead of time so intel can be acquired. *Rank 1: *Rank 2: *Rank 3: *Rank 4: 2 Scouts *Rank 5: 1 Scout *Rank 6: 1 Scout *Rank 7: *Rank 8: *Rank 9: *Rank 10: Support *Major Advantage: Support Rolls within the Group, Such as Medical Staff *Minor Advantage: Work *Description: The Guys who keep the others strong and healthy, these guys specialize in behind the works and keep others supplied. *Rank 1: *Rank 2: *Rank 3: *Rank 4: 2 Support *Rank 5: 2 Support *Rank 6: 1 Support *Rank 7: *Rank 8: *Rank 9: *Rank 10: Survivalist *Major Advantage: Looting, Hunting, Slinking Around *Minor Advantage: Combat *Description: The Resource gathers for outside the walls, and the guys meant to gather the food and supplies to keep those around them healthy. Good to pair them with combat and scouts to keep them alive outside the walls. *Rank 1: *Rank 2: *Rank 3: 1 Survivalist *Rank 4 *Rank 5: *Rank 6: 2 Survivalist *Rank 7: *Rank 8: 2 Survivalists *Rank 9: *Rank 10: Crafters *Major Advantage: Working, Crafting, Construction *Minor Advantage: Running Awaay *Description: The workhorses of the group, the maintainers of the wall, the farmers of the pasture. A good work force keeps the base healthy and above water. *Rank 1: *Rank 2: *Rank 3: *Rank 4 1 Crafter *Rank 5: 1 Crafter *Rank 6: *Rank 7: *Rank 8: *Rank 9: *Rank 10: Magic Users *Major Advantage: Magic *Minor Advantage: Work, Combat *Description: Magic users are rare, but given the right training, can be quite useful. *Rank 1: *Rank 2: *Rank 3: *Rank 4: 1 Magic User (Fire, Lightning, Water) *Rank 5: *Rank 6: *Rank 7: *Rank 8: *Rank 9: *Rank 10: Leader *Major Advantage: Leadership Skills *Minor Advantage: Combat *Description: Designed to Lead Missions and groups, one of these at the helm of a mission greatly increases the effeciency of other units. *Rank 1: *Rank 2: *Rank 3: *Rank 4 *Rank 5: *Rank 6: 1 Leader *Rank 7: *Rank 8: *Rank 9: *Rank 10: Intellectual *Major Advantage: Planning Missions, Planning Buildings *Minor Advantage: Workers *Description: All Good things need a basic plan, these guys improve the success rate and speed by which buildings and missions are undertaken and built. *Rank 1: *Rank 2: *Rank 3: *Rank 4: 2 Intellectual *Rank 5: *Rank 6: *Rank 7: *Rank 8: *Rank 9: *Rank 10: